This invention relates to the construction of retaining walls and to unique blocks used in the construction of such walls.
Retaining walls are frequently used in residential or business landscaping to contain raised lawn or garden areas, particularly around walkways and driveways, but also in the creation of multi-levelled or terraced lawn or garden areas. For most applications, the height of such retaining walls is not great, and this invention is directed primarily to such retaining walls having a maximum height of about 1 to 1/2 meters, although the invention may have application to retaining walls of greater height depending upon the size and weight of blocks used in the construction of such walls.
There are a variety of interlocking or interacting blocks currently available for use in the construction of such retaining walls. Such blocks are usually designed so that a number of courses composed of similarly shaped blocks may be arranged one atop the other in such a way that the blocks of one course interlock or interact with blocks of the adjacent courses to produce a retaining wall which exhibits a relatively high degree of resistance to outward pressure exerted by the earth or soil being retained, and which, preferably, has an external or visible face or surface which deviates slightly from the vertical, sloping upwardly and inwardly toward the earth or soil being retained. Blocks used in the construction of such retaining walls are normally formed of cast concrete, and many of the blocks currently available are suitable for their intended purpose. However, such blocks are suitable for use in only one orientation. In other words, when the blocks are arranged to construct a retaining wall, the currently available blocks are designed for use only with a given face down, the opposite face up, one end face directed outwardly to form a visible wall surface, and the opposite end face directed inwardly toward the earth or soil being retained. With a given block therefore, only one external surface texture is possible. If the particular block in question has a smooth outwardly facing end surface, such block may be used only to produce a wall having a smooth visible face. If another surface texture is desired, such as a texture simulating natural cut stone, a different block, having an outwardly facing end surface resembling natural cut stone must be employed.